User blog:Lasse200/let the battle begin!
now is the time! 6 lines each EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKI USERS!: Lasse! VS! Four! BEGIN!: Lasse: Yo the guy who loves the number 4 i hope you sit tight, 'Cus now you're getting crushed by the Danish Dynamite! Real names is Joey, like him from Yu-gi-oh: The Teen! But here: 4X4? you must be 16! The Dane has done his to beat you like a cat. and now Dex is waiting to chase you out of his Lab! Four: Well then, Lasse, time to seal your fate, You challenge me? Ha! Let me set you straight, A newbie rapper, and a Dane, nonetheless, Tried to battle 16 and made a mess! Dex has to help? What, you're giving up now? Bitch, better quit and give your master a bow! Dex: You bet I'll help, this is a team battle, you dumb ass! So face the wrath of Dex! stop, you shall not pass into this world of hip-hop contusions! Not trying to cause any confusions, But my imagery is nothing of a godly illusion, winning is my atribution! So bring on the rap, however crap, but really, please don't try to be the hero. Because your group will definetly lose against us, Team Lasse Two Zero Zero! Coupe: Last of the Time Lord is about to go on a rapping destruction spree trying to bust a rhyme against us is just a suicide mission, you see? our skills will lyrically burn you third degree while we stand tall, after witnessing our power, I can assure that the Silence will fall. Now, you fools, feel the wrath of this true Gallifreyan fellow, I'm about to make your lives more pathetic than the Othello! Scraw'':'' I crush all your power, Coopay, I am THE final Doctor, This wiki will never defeat me, for I am its proctor, Four four four four, you need to be shown the wiki's door, We don't want or need you here, you old snore. And Meat, you're a fake, you can't even be a good little Dutch guy, You're just another face that makes the whole world cry! (IN DISGUST!) Sierra: So, you wanna throw down, well I'll throw down faster. Come at me, Scraw, and face your real master. If you want to take longer, be my guest. It just means my rap is better, much better than the rest. I can never be defeated. This is something you must see. I'm better than you, could ever possibly be! For my team, I'd like to say, they're all a bad ass rapper. But we're badass, they're going straight down the crapper! Like I said before, I just can't be beat, Shaun isn't around, so just give it to Meat. Shaun: Massive bollocks to all of you! There's no way you can beat us, They have me on their team. If we're the adults of the wiki you're the fetus, It's clear to me that Cletus can't compare to that of Abert E! So now I see that if I leave you'll spiral down to sheer insanity, Immaturity, 2facedness and you'll all just be taking the piss, I gotta diss this loss possé of a mess of amateur rappers bitches, Bow down to my knees, I'm the most awesome animator, please. it's inevitable that we will win this. Meat: Oh look, peasants in their natural habitat,it's Lasse and his flock, So basically, a Danish cunt, an power abuser, and 2 faggots who suck massive cock, Shaun's art just a massive no, and Dex's just sad cause he's a mental freak, Scraw is only good at getting demoted, and Lasse will break like he's antique, We have Girl power, a Doctor, Meaty delight, and a lyrical killing machine, You got demolished, on your tombs stone will be written : destroyed by Team 16! WHO WON?? WHO'S NEXT?? WE DECIDE!! EPIC!... (lots and lots of bronies here...) RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA USERS!! Who won? Team Lasse Team 16